Harry and Rosie Potter, twins who shall survive
by Lily Ginerva Hermione Potter
Summary: Rosemary Lily Potter and Harry James Potter are twins that share a special connection. There is romance, humor, adventure, mystery and excitement. As of now, it is rated T because of abuse and depression.
1. Prologue

Summary: Rosemary Lily Potter and Harry James Potter are twins that share a special connection. This is not a normal: what if Harry had a sibling story. Trust me, it's an interesting story.

Disclaimer: Am I rich and famous? No! Do I have blonde hair? No! Am I a fabulous writer? No! Well, this concludes that I am not the great JK Rowling and thus have no claims upon the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

Prologue:

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts walked slowly towards Hogsmeade Village. Sounds of happiness could be heard. Every shop had bright lights and music. As he passed the Three Broomsticks, Madame Rosmerta noticed him and called out, "Albus! Join the celebrations! You-Know-Who has gone at last!"

The great wizard chuckled and politely declined, while many people were celebrating, he was internally weeping. He thought, "yes Riddle is temporarily gone, but at what price? My favorite pupils (not that I keep favorites) are dead and their poor twins are left alone in this world."

With these sad thoughts, Dumbledore Apparated and reappeared in Little Whinging, Surrey. As he walked on the path towards Privet Drive, he noticed a cat sitting quite stiffly upon a wall. He chuckled once more, "Fancy seeing you here! Professor McGonagall!"

The cat suddenly changed into a stern looking woman. "Albus!" She screamed, "Is it true? Little Rosie and Harry are orphaned?" She stared at Dumbledore, he was slowly getting out a bag of lemon drops, he ate one and finally looked McGonagall in the eye. She was shocked to see that his eyes no longer twinkled; they were filled with tears and grief. He slowly nodded and without warning, Minerva McGonagall burst into tears.

Now Minerva McGonagall was a tough women, but she had loved Lily and James Potter like her own children and their children called her "Ganma." She needed to cry, but realized that her little grandchildren needed her to take care of them. She looked sharply at Dumbledore and said "Albus, where are they now? I want to take care of them. We can keep them at Hogwarts and raise them happily."

Dumbledore looked at the teary eyed Minerva and said, " I am terribly sorry Professor, I'm afraid the little ones have to stay with their blood relatives, as long as they stay there, they will be completely safe."

Minerva sighed, she knew Dumbledore would never let her keep them, but she did not want them to suffer with the Dursley's as parents. "Albus, they are the worst sort of muggles! We cannot allow them to stay there. Also, you know how much Petunia hated Lily, she will probably torment those poor children."

Albus sighed once more, he hated to do this but knew it was necessary for their survival. "Well Professor, you must remember, blood is thicker than water. I am leaving a letter explaining what happened to them and I am sure they will take care of the twins as if they were their own."

Minerva knew she had lost, she sniffed sadly and said, "Where are they? I want to see them before you leave them, who knows when we shall hold them again?"

Dumbledore smiled and noted that Minerva was very protective of these children. "Hagrid is bringing them," he replied. As Minerva began to protest, the wise professor sharply cut in, "Now don't start Minerva, I trust Hagrid with my life and he loves the kids too much, he is always careful around them."

Suddenly, they heard a whirring noise. Hagrid landed in front of them on a large flying motorcycle. He tearfully handed the twin bundles to Dumbledore. The three adults watched the sleeping children and noted the large scars on their heads. The little girl Rosemary had a large star shaped scar on her head and her brother a lightning bolt shaped scar. The adults sighed and realized they needed to leave before dawn broke. The left the children at the door step and tearfully departed. As they left, they took a glance back and said "Good Luck Harry and Rosie Potter!"

The small children turned in their blankets and held each others hands, unaware that many people had gathered and were making a toast to them, they were unaware that in a few hours they would be woken by a scream, unaware of the suffering they would have to endure for the next 10 years.


	2. Chapter 1: A Miserable Life and Boa's

So right now, I am having the story be in third person, but I will make it into Rosie's or Harry's POV before they meet Hagrid. I understand right now it is a lot like Sorcerer's stone, but I will branch out and make it interesting. I have a lot of ideas. There will be a lot of Sirius eventually and stuff. I just need to get them through first year and add all the information which is essential later on.

Chapter 1: A Miserable Life and Boa's

Rosemary Lily Potter was beautiful; she had deep dark blue eyes and dark, black, slightly messy hair. She was beautiful, yet ignorant of that. Her twin brother, Harry James Potter was also a good looking child. He had very messy black hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. The oddest feature that each twin had was a scar across their forehead. Harry Potter had a lightning bolt while Rosie Potter had a star.

July 22:

Rosie and Harry once again woke to the sound to their Aunt Petunia pounding the door of their cupboard. "Get up! Quickly now! Make our breakfast Girl! Boy, Hurry up and clean the house!"

Harry and Rosie scrambled up and began their long list of chores. The kids were horribly distracted. The night before they both had a dream about green light. They had no idea what it was but assumed that it was the car crash where their parents had died. Rosie attempted to make breakfast, but accidentally burned Uncle Vernon's toast. Rosie tried to dispose of it and make new toast before her guardians found out, but unfortunately her Aunt spotted her. She glared at the poor child and said "now you have done it, I'm taking you to Vernon." Rosie was dragged to her Uncle and he was told how she had burned the toast. He gave her a verbal lashing, throughout all this; Rosie did not make a sound. Finally, Vernon hit her across her cheek, the poor child just silently cried and went to finish making breakfast. If Harry had seen the torture she went through, he would have gotten angry and would have been abused as well. Luckily, Harry was out of the house mowing the lawn. They were both punished and sent to their cupboard without supper.

The next day:

Harry and Rosie woke up groaning, it was Dudley's Birthday. They would have to sit and watch him open his presents and stuff his face with food.

"As if he needs more food, he's already the size of a whale. They need to give Harry the food," Rosie thought.

At the same time Harry was thinking, "God they need to give the food to Rosie, she's too small and skinny."

Such was the nature of the twins. They loved each other more than they ever loved anyone. They cared for each other each night when they had no one. It is surprising that they stayed so strong because the Dursely's abused them both mentally and physically, they were treated as slaves. Out of the two twins, Rosie had to worst of it, because besides her hair and eye color, she looked exactly like her mother, Petunia's sister. For some reason, Petunia disliked her sister and took out that anger on little Rosie. Rosie had a wonderful voice, but no one could hear it. When Rosie was at the tender age of 2, she made the mistake of asking the Dursely's questions. That is when they realized how much her voice too sounded like her mothers. They immediately grabbed the little girl and beat her telling her that she was not allowed to speak again. However, Rosie was a tough cookie. She continued talking despite the spankings she got for each word. Eventually, the Dursely's realized that they could not beat Rosie out of talking; however, if they beat her brother for her crime, they knew that she would stop. They beat Harry and Rosie felt that hurt her more than anything. Despite her brother's protests, she promised the Dursely's never to speak again.

Well, Harry and Rosie woke and fearfully went to prepare a wonderful breakfast. If they messed something up on Dudley's birthday, they would seriously be punished. As they finished breakfast and cleaned the house, they heard Aunt Petunia on the phone, she looked furious. She put the phone down and screeched for Uncle Vernon. Rosie tried to overhear, apparently there was no one to babysit them. They would have to go to the zoo with Dudley!

The twins got very excited at the thought, maybe someone will see us and have the Dursely's buy us ice cream!

**Rosie's POV:**

Before we climbed into the car, Uncle Vernon pulled us aside by our hair and threatened us that if there was any "funny business" we would be locked in our cupboard for weeks. Honestly, what are we going to do? Lock Dudley in with the snakes? That would not be much a loss in my book. I silently willed Harry to not make any rash moves, I can feel his anger building. I don't understand, Harry has so much pent up anger lately, not at me of course, I just feel this aura like thing around him, I feel that he is going to explode and something unnatural is going to happen and then we will be punished. "Sigh" Harry told me that he feels that around me too. We really are twins.

Anyway, it looks like Uncle Vernon is finally done threatening us! I'm rather excited, I hope we can try ice cream. I've never had it as long as I've been with the Dursely's. I wonder if our mum and dad gave ever gave us ice cream.

We finally started driving, Uncle Vernon is going really slow, he is ranting about motorcycle drivers. We had a dream about a motorcycle once, it was flying.

Oh! No! Harry just told them about the dream, he was just thinking it, but it must have slipped out. Vernon is yelling about how they can't fly and I can hear our cousin snickering. The aggravating whale!

**Harry's POV:**

Goodness, they freak out for the smallest things. I was just thinking about it, I did not mean to say it out loud. I know that they can't really fly. Anyway, Rosie's thoughts are very funny. I mean, she is so soft and delicate (she would hurt me for thinking this :P) but she has a wonderful sense of humor. She would be angry if she thought I considered her delicate, but she is! I mean, she is very sentimental and emotional, she does not cry in public, but it private with me she weeps sometimes. Also, she can't stand being locked up. If I did not blindfold her when we are in the cupboard, she would go mad! I hate how sad she is all the time, no one else knows this, but her eyes actually change color with her mood. I've rarely seen her happy, but when she is, her eyes turn a green color similar to mine. But the last time her eyes were green was for a split second when Dudley's sweater shrank with him in it.

Anyway, we are finally at the zoo. And guess what? The lady just asked us what we wanted for ice cream. YAY!

(A minute later)

Uh, those cheapskates, all they bought us was a little frozen yoghurt while Dudley got a massive Sunday. Oh well, it's good, at least we get something. Oh! I see the snakes, I'm gonna take Rosie over to see them.

**End of POV's**

The twins grabbed each other and went over to see the snakes. Their irritating Uncle was disturbing the large boa constrictor by tapping on the glass. As their so called family moved to see the King Cobra, the twins walked over to the boa. Suddenly they spoke to it.

"Must be annoying to stay cooped up in hear all the time." The snake looked straight at them and winked! Do snakes often wink they thought.

Dudley ran over and knocked the twins to the ground. They both stared at him angrily and the glass to the boa cage disappeared! The boa slid out of the cage and crawled across the floor, the twins could have sworn they heard a low "Thanks Amigo."

As Dudley had fallen into the cage, he tried to climb out but he realized that the glass had came back and he was trapped. The Dursely's were shocked and panicked.

As soon as they arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive they threw the twins into the cupboard and forbid them from coming out for days.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Harry Potter world does not belong to me; it belongs to the lovely JK Rowling.

Please Read and Respond! I have only had a few reviews so far, I truly do value your opinions. Please tell me what you think, and no mean comments. Also, if you have any things you want me to put in my story then I will. I have quite a few ideas at this point and am planning on going all through their years in Hogwarts and afterward too. I'm sorry about my delayed updating. School was just busy. Now, I am hopefully adding at least one chapter a day! :D Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Mummy! A Giant told me that I can do magic!**

Pain, that was all they could feel. Somehow the glass at the zoo disappeared and reappeared. The poor twins knew they would be seriously punished. However, they felt that the events at the zoo were not their fault. How on earth could they manage to do that with glass? It was just some illusion or freak event. As soon as they were brought back to number four, they were taken aside and beaten with a belt.

The twins treatment at the hands of their relatives were ridiculous. They did not have too many beatings after they started primary school because the teachers were starting to notice their bad posture due to pain. But that didn't stop their uncle or cousin. They were beaten very often during summer break. Many would expect Aunt Petunia to step in. But for some mysterious reason, she encouraged it: especially on Rosemary Lily Potter. The twins thought she resented their mother for some reason, hence the anger towards the twins.

Eventually they were let out of their cupboard and given a meager meal to sastisfy their hunger after their punishment. They were not given food for three days and were locked in their cupboard for a week after a daily beating. They were used to not eating, but their beatings were particularly rough this time around.

It was a new day in the Dursely household; once again the Potter twins were slaving away doing chores. When Harry Potter went to retrieve the mail, he noticed that there were two thick envelopes with his and Rosie's name on it. On the back of that envelope was an odd crest.

Harry pondered the reasons that someone would write to them. They had often used to daydream about a distant relative or friend of their parent sending a letter to the Dursley's and saving the twins. They eventually gave up on such dreams knowing that it was hopeless and they were stuck being slaves for the rest of their lives.

**Harry's thoughts:**

What is this odd letter? We never get any mail. I hope Uncle Vernon does not take away the letter. Maybe someone is going to rescue us. That's odd it even has our cupboard on the title. Weird!

**End thoughts**

Harry handed the rest of the mail to the Dursely's and proceeded to open his letter (he had Rosie's in his other hand).

Suddenly, Dudley grabbed the letters out of his hand and gave them to Vernon. Uncle Vernon just looked at the letter and his face changed from normal to red to purple in a matter of seconds. He kicked all of the children (including Dudley) out of the kitchen. They heard Vernon complaining about how the letter writers are probably spying on them and such. Then they said they would ignore the letter and no one would bother them.

**Rosie's POV**

When the door reopened, Harry tried to get the letter back but Uncle Vernon put a stop to that. Honestly, I'm afraid to believe that something good is in the letter. Even if there is, the Dursely's will never let me be happy. I gave up ages ago on being rescued, but I feel some more hope now. But I'm scared to believe.

Uncle Vernon is moving us to Dudley's second bedroom, probably because the people who wrote the letter know we are staying in a cupboard. Well, it looks like he got rid of the letters.

You know, yesterday we would have given anything to stay in an actual bedroom, but today we would rather have the letter and a cupboard rather than a bedroom and no letter. (Sigh) Well, if the people really want to contact us maybe they will send another letter.

The next day there were more letters which their Uncle burned. Everyday more letters came until Uncle Vernon blocked the mail slot. However, there were still more letters in random places. I found some in the milk jars that the milkman brought and so forth. On the next Sunday, Uncle Vernon was overjoyed because he thought there would be no post on Sunday's, but how wrong he was.

**End POV**

The Dursely's were sitting casually in the living room eating cookies; suddenly there were billions of letters poring through the fireplace! The entire place got shaken up. The twins tried to grab a letter and escape, but their mad Uncle grabbed them. He moved the entire "family" to a small shack in the middle of a lake. It was an ugly little shack which was difficult to stay in on a rainy night.

The Dursely's went to sleep in the shack after eating potato chips; the twins were only given one each. The twins were starving and the worst part was, it was their Birthday. That's right, July 31 was their birthday. They were never informed who was older though Rosie always teased Harry saying that she was older and smarter.

Despite the horrible life they led, the twins took care of each other and always did something, sometimes even drawing a cake on the ground, for their birthday.

As the clock struck midnight, they heard a terrifying sound. It was as if someone was trying to break down the door. Trembling they ran to hide in a shadowy corner while Uncle Vernon grabbed his rifle and hid his wife and son behind him.

Suddenly, the door crashed to the ground and in the doorway was a huge man! It looked like a giant monster, but the twins did not scream, in fact they felt that they had met this man before. They seemed to sense that he was a kindly soul.

**Rosie's POV:**

The giant stepped through and kindly grunted, "Sorry about that. I had to get in to meet my favorite twins."

Uncle Vernon was shocked. When he finally found his voice he threatened the giant with his rifle and the giant told him to shut up and broke the rifle!

He turned to Dudley and said, "Blimey Harry, you are lot different than I thought, particularly rim the middle. Now, where is your sister?"

Dudley trembled and cried, "I'm not Harry and I have no ugly sister."

That is when we stepped out and Harry said, "I'm Harry and this is my sister Rosie."

For some reason the giant's eyes filled with tears when he looked at us. He smiled kindly and told us that he was Hagrid the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I was shocked, I had no idea what to think, part of me wanted to believe him but part thought that this was just a cruel trick.

The giant pulled out a cake and handed it to us. We were touched, no one had ever baked us a cake before and this man we did not know gave us one! It even had our names on it, along with designs shaped like our scars.

Harry said thank you while I simply nodded. You may wonder why I still don't talk even though the Dursely's don't dare do anything to me while the giant, Hagrid, is here. The thing is, I'm afraid. Every person I have ever spoken to other than my brother have hurt me physically and mentally. I can't trust anyone and it's been so long since I've spoken that I can't anymore.

Hagrid made a fire in the fireplace, I don't know how, it was like magic! I was totally confused.

Hagrid gave us some food and gave us the letters that had come earlier. He told us we were a wizard and witch! I can't believe it! There is no such thing as magic. How could we, simple Potter twins have magic, all the time people picked on us, Uncle Vernon hit us, we could do nothing! How can we be magic?

Hagrid explained to us all about Hogwarts and gave Dudley a pig's tail when Uncle Vernon tried to protest! I really like this man now.

I wonder if my parents were magic too, if they were, how did they die in a car crash?

I told Harry through my mind to ask Hagrid this question. When he did, the nice giant grew extremely angry and yelled at the Dursley's! Apparently our parents did not die in a car crash! My relatives lied to me! Apparently we are famous as well. It's odd, but I feel sad suddenly. My parents died to protect us! I wish I had gotten to know them. It's unfair! All this time I was feeling rather angry at them for getting drunk and leaving us. I thought they died drunk because they did not want to take care of me. After all, I am a freak.

The Dursely's got angry and ran to huddle in a corner for the rest of the night and Hagrid gave us his HUGE coat to "kip under."

That night, Rosemary Lily Potter dreamed about telling a beautiful red haired women, Mummy, a giant told me that I can do magic!

The next morning I awoke to the sound of tapping. I knew it was too good to be true! It was all a dream!

Wait, that's not Aunt Petunia's knocks, I opened my eyes and saw Harry we looked around and saw an owl tapping on the windows!

Hagrid told us to give him some weird shaped money out of his pockets.

Then Hagrid took us away to London. We ended up in front of this tiny, dirty building. I had the strangest feeling that we were one of the few people that could see it. When we entered the shop there half the people came up to us and shook our hands it was rather odd.

**End POV**

As the twins first entered Diagon Alley they were shocked and looked around with wide eyes trying to take in everything they could see.


End file.
